deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shocker vs Papyrus
Goofy Villians Crypt29.jpg|Necromercer ' 'Intro Necro: Some villians are intimidating and powerful. these two are...NOT. Mercer: The Shocker, one of Spider Man's "Deadlist" Foes. Necro: And Papyrus, the trap master of Undertale. Mercer: He's Necro and I'm Mercer. Necro: And it's our job to analyze thier weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! 'Shocker' Necro: Herman Schultz was born in New York City. As a high school drop out with great skills in inventing and engineering, Herman had a bright future. But for some reason he became a criminal. After a few successful burgaleries, he got cocky and got arrested. Mercer: Some criminal. He did not get arrested just once, he got arrested five diffrent times. (He was aquited four times.) When he was finally locked up in jail, he built and tested a pair of shock-guantlets. ''' '''Necro: And then he became the Shocker. Mercer: Shocker has quite an impressive physicality. Consider this. ' ' Necro: The man who Shocker one punched is Luke Cage. The Luke Cage. The same luke cage who can tank Pumpkin Bombs from the Green Goblin. Those bombs are capable of leveling city blocks with ease. Mercer: Then Shocker took a punch to the face from good old Luke! What a champ! Now Shocker's suit absorbs the shock waves from his gauntlets, so the damage he took most likely was lessened from city block level to building level, but for a regular human that is insanely impressive! ' '''Necro: Shocker has actually defeated Spider-man in hand to hand combat in inclosed spaces multiple times, and compared to other Spider man villians like Venom and Green Goblin, Shocker has a rather decent win-loss record. ' '''Mercer: Hell, Shocker one shot the Punisher! Necro: Now for Shocker's most iconic weapon. The Shocker's vibration gauntlets can fire a concentrated blast of air that vibrates a specific frequency. Tha best thing about them is that he can hit an opponent from thousands for yards away. ''' '''Mercer: Shocker can shatter massive concrete pillars one and a half feet thick with a single blast. Necro: To cause this much damage, Shocker must have exerted over eight hundred thousand pounds of fource per square inch, Or four hundred tons of force! (Fourty tons of TNT) Mercer: His gauntlets also have an electrical setting, meaning he can fire electricity at his foes. Necro: Now onto the Shocker's suit. The Shocker's suit is renforced so that the recoil of his gauntlets, and It also has it's own vibration generaters inside of it, and shocker uses them for sheilding himself, or surviving the marvel zombies event. No joke. Shocker survived the Marvel zombie's event. You know, the same one that climed the lives of Thor, Hulk and Spider man. He's even worked with the Guardians of the Galaxy before! Mercer: Shocker managed to react to a point blank sniper rifle shot, and he is also immune to sneak attacks as he blocked an attack from Spider man, who had snuck up behind him. Shocker also makes it a point not to hold onto grudges, and once the Shocker was crushed by a massive vehicle. (He also has the Shocker mobile. It's an all terrain vehicle. Thats all we know about it.) Necro: So, with a supersonic reaction speed and pre evasion, how is this guy considered a joke? Mercer: Shocker is very arrogant, but he has confidance problems, and is very reliant on his suit and gauntlets. ''' '''Necro: But over all, the Shocker is a very powerful villian, and he deserveres his place as one of Spider-man's greatest foes. Shocker: My reputation! Look at me-- I wear a quilt! Overall Power Scaling: High 8-C Physically, 8-B with Gauntlets 'Papyrus' Necro: No one knows where they came from, but the day the skelebros Sans and Papyrus stepped foot in the sleepy little town of Snowdin, everything changed. The town became lively and happy! And that is all i could gather on Papyrus's backstory. That is literally it.(Damn you Toby Fox! You and your obscure backstories are going to be the death of me!) Mercer: Anyway, Papyrus is a monster who is very adept in magic. However,unlike other mages(like his brother Sans) Papyrus has a very impressive physicality. Necro: Papyrus can lift Frisk, a human child, who most likely weighs ninety-seven too a hundred and ten pounds. Papyrus is comparable to Undyne, a character who can lift large boulders that weigh roughly sixteen tons(at max). Papyrus has even matched her in physical strength in a wrestling match. Mercer: In the category of durability, Papyrus can survive jumping through glass windows, being hit by frisk who can destroy a section of a stone that was about three yards tall,or nine feet tall. As this was a cave wall, we can assume that the wall was composed of lime stone and was about two and a half inches, that would mean that Frisk would have to strike with over six tons of force. Necro: Papyrus can scale to Frisk, who can avoid lightning, which as previously stated moves at two hundred and twenty thousand miles per hour.(roughly) Mercer: But the most important part of Papyrus is his magic. Papyrus can control gravity(albeit very limited) around a person with his attack called blue mode. Necro: Papyrus's main form of attack is bone summoning. This means that Papyrus can summon massive bones and hurl them at his foes. Papyrus's bones can be used as a shield, as shown when he blocked Flowey's bullets with a bone. Mercer: Papyrus has a special attack, which we never get to see, as it is stolen by the annoying dog, every time he tries to use it. Necro: But Papyrus has a back up attack called wait for it, Absolutely Normal Attack. This basically a massive barrage of bones. Some bones are shaped into the words 'cool' and 'dude', which are usually accompanied by bone wearing sunglasses, riding on skate boards. Then, Papyrus fires off a massive bone which is about twenty yards tall, or sixty feet tall. Then to top it all off, Papyrus firs a tiny bone at the very end. Mercer: It would seem that Papyrus posses a form of levitation, as he can fly for a short period of time when he decides to use it. Necro: Papyrus is actually a very intelligent and skilled fighter despite him acting like a complete idiot most of the time. Papyrus is a master at reverse psychology, and he is quite cunning when he wants to be. ''' '''Mercer: But Papyrus is not perfect. His stamina is very limited, he is very unlucky and he is very naive. Papyrus is also extremely arrogant and his ego has led to his defeat more times than not. Necro: But over all Papyrus is a powerful royal guardsmen in training and his loyalty is one of his most iconic traits. Papyrus: It is I, the great Papyrus! Overall: High 8-C Physically, Low 8-B with magic 'Set' Necro: All right, the combtants are set, lets end this debate once and for all... ' Crypt32.jpg|Necromercer Mercer: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!!!!' 'Fight-Stop Laughing!!!!' "It's so fricken cold!" Herman said as he struggled trough the frozen streets of New York City. "Doc has got to stop moving our meeting places. I'll talk to him about that when I get there. If I ever get there! Where the hell was it again?" Shocker yelled in frustration as he grabbed a paper from his belt and looked at it again. "HUMAN!!!!!" a mysterious voice sounded from behind Herman. "What the hell? Shocker screamed, leaping back and turning around, now facing towards the voice. A tall figure emerged from behind a corner. "Could you please tell me where I am?" The figure said, as he walked closer, then stepping into a street light, showing off the fact that he had no skin, just pale, pearl white bones. "Oh, sure. New York Ci... Oh My GOD! MONSTER!" Shocker screamed back, firing a blast from his gauntlets. "Oh my!" The skeleton aid as he dodged. "So, you want to fight? The skeleton said as he landed. "Yeah!" Shocker said as he raised both of his gauntlets. "Well then... Let's go Human!" The skeleton said as he struck a pose. 'FIGHT!!!!!' 'Verdict' Category:Necromercer Category:Created By Necromercer Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Indie vs Original' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Human Vs Monster Themed Death Battles Category:Marvel vs Undertale themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:Fist vs Unique Weapon Themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Magic vs Weaponry' themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed Death Battles Category:Magic Vs Technology Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles